


ass kicking lessons by kurosawa dia

by colderthancold



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Slice of Life, dense yohadia, yoshiko is a gaming nerd and dia is dia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:33:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13746840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colderthancold/pseuds/colderthancold
Summary: “God or not I’m going to kick your ass.”





	ass kicking lessons by kurosawa dia

“That’s so, so cool, Yoshiko-chan!” Chika exclaimed, sitting down next to who had been called cool more times than she could handle the last three and a half hours.

“It’s Yohane and yes, I know!” She said. The smile on her face was priceless and huge and proud. There was something about it that made Dia feel off. “It took me at least six hours to get it! Six hours playing straight in the middle of the night.” She cleared that in a serious tone of voice in the end only to seem even more awesome. You (who had just sat down on her right side) and Chika oohed. It worked.

“And you can’t be defeated when you play with it?” You asked. Yoshiko shook her head.

“I can be defeated but hey! Look at it! Look at its stats! This is like God when it comes to characters.” And You and Chika oohed again. Dia snorted a bit, not too loud. It did make her feel off, Yoshiko’s attitude. “Anyone wanna challenge me?!” She sounded playful, happy. She wouldn’t have sounded like that if she had known Hanamaru was with the other girls showing them Yoshiko’s childhood photo albums (since she said and even Yoshiko accepted her place was like a second house to her. Bear in mind only Chika, You and Dia were listening to Yoshiko’s gaming rambles, so a majority was taking a good peek at silly baby Yoshiko pictures).

Dia stood up. “I challenge you, Yoshiko-san.” And that made everyone stay quiet. A giggle (Ruby’s) was heard from the other room. Chika and You had their mouths open but no sound was coming out of them (they were about to scream ‘Me! Me!’ with all their might when Dia talked) and Yoshiko was kind of frowning, kind of confused. It was a look on her face Dia had never seen.

“You, Dia?” She asked. Dia tried not to blush. “Dia, this character is basically God, and you—“ Dia started talking. She didn’t want Yoshiko to state the obvious.

“God or not I’m going to kick your ass.” And those words came out of her mouth without any hesitation. She almost covered it afterwards. No Kurosawa talked like that, after all. Shameful, she thought. Her parents would have lightly hit the back of her head or squeezed her arm in that one way if they had heard her. But they weren’t there. Dia sighed. Eighteen years old and she was still scared of her parents.

“My ass?” Yoshiko wanted to sound snarky but she was as impressed as Dia at her use of the word ‘ass’ (You and Chika were too but they were frozen by now). “You wish!” She said. There was a hint of pink on her cheeks and a hint of love in her eyes though Dia couldn’t see the latter, nor Yoshiko knew she looked like that. Useless morons, silly lovebirds. Both unaware of the other’s and their own feelings.

Dia walked where Yoshiko was and took a controller from over the table. Yoshiko looked somewhere else and both Chika and You looked at each other wondering if any knife could cut the tension felt in the air, then.

“That’s not it.” Yoshiko muttered from under her hand. Dia looked at her.

“Could you please not mumble, Yoshiko-san? I can’t understand you if you mumble like that.” Yoshiko looked at her but stopped after a second. She took a controller (a different one) that was next to her. She handed it to Dia.

“That controller doesn’t work. Use this one.” She sounded too mature to be Yoshiko and that scared Dia a bit. Dia sat down next to her (Chika had moved) and Yoshiko put the game in one versus one battle mode. Yoshiko chose her God-like character. Dia went through all of them with a frown on her face. All of them seemed weird and useless, dumb and cartoony and even offensive in the weirdest sense of the word. She chose one with high healer stats and mediocre battle ones after two minutes. Yoshiko kind of snorted when she chose it.

“You won’t make it with that one.” She said when Dia gave her a glare.

“Do you want me to repeat myself, Yoshiko-san?” She asked. And after the impression she had left the first time, Yoshiko shook her head. The battle had started.

Dia was terrible at videogames and that was no secret, but as her character was a healer she was managing to survive Yoshiko’s attacks. She was also sure Yoshiko was holding back, which made her feel angry and even frustrated. She wished she had payed more attention when Yoshiko explained the controls so she could kick her or punch her or cause her harm. We’re both competitive, Dia thought. But for some reason she keeps pretending she misses her punches. And that made her feel really off, so she turned to desperate measures. She looked at Yoshiko. She had a weird expression on her face. Embarrassed, toned down three notes and mouth turned into a slash kind of thing. She didn’t want to do it but Kurosawa Dia didn’t lose. She said she was going to kick her ass and was going to keep her promise, so she kissed Yoshiko’s cheek and Yoshiko jumped to the other side, touching her cheek and blushing like a mess. She landed over You.

“Dia—?!” She was wordless and was making noises as if she was trying to say something. As she did that she followed Chika’s instructions (she had the cheat page Yoshiko had scribbled during all her gamer years and was reciting some sort of ultimate punch thing) and hit Yoshiko’s character. It died and Dia was crowned winner. Dia looked at Yoshiko, who was sitting on the floor in a messy manner. Yoshiko looked at Dia and the proud expression on her face made her feel off. Déjà-vu.

“What did I say?” Dia said, as she walked away. Yoshiko kept on looking at her until she couldn’t anymore and realized Dia had kicked her ass in more than one way, that day

**Author's Note:**

> for a tumblr prompt request, written like three weeks ago. this one is better tho bc it has less typos. have a good one! o7


End file.
